A frequent way for people to relieve stress and have fun is to go to parties, gatherings, social outings, etc. One of the most common ways for people to enjoy their time at social gatherings is to play a party game/backyard game. When healthy competition between groups of individuals is introduced, the competition often has an ability to heighten the level of joy at a party. Not only that, but these games have the ability to improve cognitive function, teamwork, and friendship.
Plenty of games exist that have this ability including, but not limited to: Cornholes (Bags), Ladders, Washers. However, a disadvantage of most of these games that they can only be played exclusively outdoor. There are other games that may be played indoor such as darts, pool, and other amusement games such as, but they lack the ability to keep multiple users constantly involved. Another great example is U.S. Pat. No. 905,941 now known as the original “Skee-Ball” game which uses a ramp to thrust a projectile into scoring compartments, but again, only has the ability to keep one used involved at a time. One of the games that has become recently popularized is U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,807, otherwise known as “Beer Pong.” The major disadvantage of this game is the large amounts of consumption of alcohol that may be ingested during games, the mess it may create, and the users may become overly-inebriated. Also, minors may be present during this game, giving a bad influence. Currently, there are non-alcoholic versions that are played, but are much less popularized.